Tears Well Earned
by Poneh and Pony
Summary: He cried for all the friends he would never have. All the people he had pushed away. And most of all, for his parents and brother. NOT SxM Just a very sad parting between brothers


Pony: Just something I thought up. So glad it's Christmas break! Anyway, let me know what you think of this one. And if I should continue. Here's Seto with the disclaimer.

Seto: This story is unrealistic…

Jou: I dunno…I see Mokuba's point in it.

Seto: Shut up…-glares at Jou-

Yugi: Before we get World War III over here, I'll say the disclaimer. Pony does not own me, Seto, Jou, Mokuba, Gozoboro, or anyone in Yu-Gi-Oh.

Seto: Thank Ra…

* * *

**Tears Well Earned**

"What happened to you, Seto? Are you really so unfeeling? You used to be my best friend and the only person who would stand up for me. But now you don't care! I hate you Seto!" Tears streamed down the raven haired boy's face. Across from him, sitting at a desk and not even looking at his younger brother, Seto Kaiba's face betrayed nothing.

"Fine, Seto! I see how much you care about me. I'm not a little kid anymore and I don't have to stay here to become like you." With those words, the young adult walked out, shoulders heaving as tears racked his body.

As the door closed and he reached the end of the hall, the boy fell to his knees, leaning against the wall for support. He allowed the tears to fall down his face, the sobs to rack his body, and tried to suppress the feeling of abandonment rising up from his heart.

After the feelings were under control, he slowly stood, wiping away the tears. Now, the only thing to betray what had just happened was the red edges to his eyes, and his shattered heart.

* * *

It was only well after the younger boy left did Seto Kaiba look up. As he did, a tear fell down his cheek. Trembling, a hand reached up and wiped it away, glancing with disbelief at the finger that was still wet.

His first reaction was anger. Anger that the insolent boy would dare call him cold. He was as forgiving and kind as the next person. His path had been engrained in his head for nearly as long as he could remember.

Then he felt sadness. The pain was so great all thoughts left his head. He was left gasping, clutching his chest. Tears never came, but then he had been so trained in holding them back it was impossible to cry.

When he finally caught his breath, he knew that his brother was right. Somewhere along his life, he had trapped his heart in stone. Becoming so cold that nothing could penetrate it, not even the one person whose life he valued above his own.

When they were younger, Seto would take on everyone who even thought about hurting his younger brother. It had been months since he had even bothered to say anything but monosyllable words to his brother.

That was when the tears came. All the tears he had not cried since he first came to Gozoboro Kaiba's house. He cried for all the friends he would never have. All the people he had pushed away. And most of all, for his parents and brother.

The moment of weakness was short, though it felt like an eternity. Rising quickly, he wiped all signs of his weakness away, even waiting until his eyes had returned to their normal steely blue color.

He opened the door, striding down the hall. He was half way to the stairs when he saw the paper on the ground. Recognizing his name on the front of the envelope, he reached over and picked it up, pulling out the letter written by his brother.

_Dear Seto,_

_I am sorry to have bothered you today. Please do not look for me. I will be going where even your reach doesn't extend. I have friends waiting for me who will take care of me until I get on my feet. I'll get in touch with you when I am settled. I wish you best of luck on your business endeavors._

_Cordially,_

_Mokuba_

All the tears he had shed before amounted to nothing. As he read the note, tears came that he couldn't stop, nor did he have any desire to. He fell to the ground, hand against the wall in the same position his brother had vacated minutes before. When the tremor's subsided, he retreated back into his office and the company that never judged or criticized.

A taxi drove out of the gates, holding a sad boy who looked up at his brother's office, seeing the familiar face come back in. '_He went out for me…_' He considered turning the taxi back, but then he saw his brother in that familiar seat, facing his computer. '_I knew he wouldn't care…_' If he had any tears left to cry, they would have come, but as it was he felt only a dull emptiness in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Pony: Review and let me know if I should make a second chapter where Mokuba gets back in touch with Seto. 


End file.
